Baby Kaito!
by Ayuzawa Ryuka
Summary: Setelah punya anak kedua,Kaito kepingin punya anak lagi, dan Miku berusaha menolaknya! Tapi saat seorang peri mengabulkan permohonan Kaito, kenapa Kaito yang jadi hamil! XD nggak pandai buat summary/ author newbie! / Mind to RnR please!X)
1. Chapter 1

summary :Setelah punya anak kedua,Kaito kepingin punya anak lagi, dan Miku berusaha menolaknya! Tapi saat seorang peri mengabulkan permohonan Kaito, kenapa Kaito yang jadi hamil?! XD nggak pandai buat summary/ author newbie! / RnR please!

Ryu : hallohaa minna-san!

Rin : yoo Ryu-chan! XD

Len : author baru!

Gakupo : apa author baru ini waras?

Rin : sepertinya tidak! *watados*XD

Kaito : *ngenjilat eskrim* authornya gila dong? XD

Miku : tentu sajaa!

Ryu : kenapa jadi ngejek Ryu! *nangis di pojokan*

Len : bukan ngejek tapi ngehina! XD

Ryu : …. Lupakan!*cuekin Len* oh iya, cerita ini berasal dari mimpi Ryu! Dan Ini fic pertama Ryu~ jadi mohon di maklumi jika banyak kekurangan ya~

DISCLAIMER : vocaloid bukan punya Ryu, tapi itu punya Bapak(?) Yamaha dan Ibu (?) Crypton Future Media!

WARNING : gaje, hancur, sarap, abal, kaku, nggak nyambung, alur kecepetan, tipo bertebaran, garing kriuk-kriuk , humor gagal, OOC, tidak memenuhi bahasa EYD, lebay, aneh,romance gagal dan yang lain-lain.

Happy reading~

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang tentram dan damai..

Ibu yang menyapu, Ayah yang sedang mengikuti istrinya, dan dua anak yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Ah, sungguh damai keluarga ini.. XD

"Kaiko-nee! Kita main yuk!" ajak pemuda kecil berambut tosca, menarik tangan kakaknya

Kakaknya yang bernama Kaiko itu hanya tersenyum tipis "Mikuo-chan mau main apa?"

"mikuo mau ma-"

" APAAAA?!"

Kata-kata Mikou terpotong suara cempreng dari ibu negi maniak.. mereka terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain.

.

.

DUK DUK DUK! Mikuo dan Kaiko segera berlari menuju orang tuanya.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Ada ap- ?!" langkah mereka seketika berhenti, membeku.

"huee Miku-chan! Aku mau anak lagi!" rengek pemuda blue ocean yang bernama Kaito tengah menarik-narik baju istrinya layaknya anak kecil. Tapi sepertinya pasangannya yang bernama Miku itu masih cuek bebek, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak!" tegas miku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman suaminya dari bajunya.

"hueee~ aku mau punya anak!"

Oh Kaito tidak malukah kah dengan anakmu dan para Readers?

"lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku!Kau itu sudah besar! Lagi pula kita kan sudah punya dua anak kembar, baKaito!"

"eee tapi aku kan maunya sebelas anak!" kata Kaito watados.

Dan DUGHH! Dapatlah pangkongan sapu Miku the Negi Woman! XD #Plakk!

"HEHH?!KAU KIRA BUAT ANAK ITU MUDAAAH HAHHH?!" teriak Miku emosian.

"terserah deh, pokoknya aku mau anak lagi!"

"ya udah, buat aja sama orang lain sana!" seru Miku mulai ngelantur. Mikuo dan Kaiko tengah makan popcorn yang entah muncul dari mana itu hanya sweatdrop melihat mamanya yang mulai kehabisan akal sehatnya.

"eh? berarti Kaa-san nyuruh Tou-san selingkuhkan?"

"hush! Anak kecil nggak boleh tau! Kaa-san itu suruh Tou-san buat anak sama orang lain, bukannya selingkuh"

'itu kan sama aja -_-' batin Mikuo.

Setelah lama Miku dan Kaito adu mulut tentang anak serta Mikuo dan Kaiko yang asyik memotret aksi nista orang tuanya, pintu depan rumah tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan asap putih gaje yang entah dari mana. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek dengan gaun putih menembus asap itu terbang menuju kearah mereka.

"a..apa itu?" Tanya Mikuo ketakutan. Miku dan Kaiko hanya menatap datar. Kaito malah histeris dengan gajenya.

Gadis itu melihat mereka dengan datar "namaku Ryu.."

"hah?! Ryuk?!" teriak Kaito yang nyasar ke fandom tetangga.

Dan teriakkan Kaito ini membuat Kaito mendapat tinjuan super dari peri bernama Ryu.

"aku Ryu ,baKaito. bukan Ryukk!" seru Ryu sambil meninju Kaito dan alhasil Kaito terlempar menabrak dinding rumah hingga hancur.

Semuanya hanya sweatdrop min Kaito yang sudah mati tergeletak (Kaito: aku belum matii!)

"huh!cantik-cantik begini, masa di samain dengan Ryuk sih!"ucap Ryu bete sambil memainkan rambutnya. (Readers : kantong mana kantong?! *muntah massal*)

"halo peri Ryu!" sapa Kaiko.

"halo juga~" ucap Ryu dengan senyum berbinar-binar,tapi malah membuat Mikuo jadi merinding gaje.

"apa yang terjadi sehingga Ryu bisa datang kemari?" Tanya Miku menyadarkan maksud kedatangan Ryu si cantik! XD. (Readers : ini pembohongann! *Seret Ryu ke KUA*)

"tadi ku dengar ada yang mempunyai permohonan. Aku bisa mengabulkan apa saja yang kalian inginkan!"

Kaito langsung bangun dari hibernasi(?)nya.

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja!" kata Ryu semangat yang membuat Kaito senyum-senyum gaje.

"kalau begitu, aku mau punya anak!" seru Kaito senang.

Miku menatap suaminya dengan wajah aneh.

'Kami-sama.. kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan dia ya?' batin Miku keheranan.

Mikuo dan Kaiko asyik dengan negi dan es krim yang entah muncul dari mana.

Ryu malah terkejut mendengar permintaan Kaito yang menurutnya sangat tidak logis itu.

"kau sungguh ingin punya anak, Kaito?"

"tentu saja!"

"yakin?"

"yakin!"

"sungguh?"

"iyaa!"

"baiklah!" kata Ryu sambil menghela napas. "tutup matamu!"

Kaito segera menurutinya sambil cengegesan.

Ryu mulai dengan mantra ajaibnya.. sambil berputar balet!

"nyaa~nyaa~ nyaa~ semriwing semriwing semriwing.. semriwingg~~ curut di lindes pesawat tempur,punyalah anakkk!"

semuanya sweatdrop sesaat. 'Dia peri gila!' batin mereka kompak.

Setelah mantra gaje itu selesai, Kaito membuka matanya perlahan.

Matanya terbelalak hampir keluar. Sedangkan Miku,Kaiko, dan Mikuo shock melihat keadaan Kaito sekarang.

"kenapa.." kata Mikuo ngegantung.

"perut Tou-san.."

"jadi buncitttt?!"

**JDERRR! **Background Kaito seperti petir yang menyambar!

"KENAPA PERUTKU JADI BUNCITTT?!" teriak Kaito dengan histerisnya.

"are? Bukannya Kaito-san pingin punya anak?" Tanya Ryu innocent.

"lalu mana anaknya?"

"itu" tunjuk Ryu ke arah perut buncit Kaito dengan watadosnya.

"selamat Kaito! Kamu punya anak!" Miku memeluk Kaito dengan kesenangan. Tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang membeku dengan keringet dingin.

"bakaRyu! Kembalikan perutkuuu!"

"maaf Kaito! Tapi sihirku sudah habis, harus di isi ulang(?) di konter"

"jadi?"

"tunggu 9 bulan lagi ya! jaa~~"

TRING!

Peri gaje tersebut ilang entah kemana meninggalkan Kaito yang jawdrop ditempat!

"WAAA! BAKARYUUU, TANGGUNG JAWABBB!" teriak Kaito sampe kedengaran satu komplek!

Kaito melempar barang perabotan ke atas langit. Tapi cepat berhenti karena perutnya terlalu berat! XD.

"hueeee! Kenapa jadi begini?!"

Kaito pundung di pojokan ruangan.

"sabar ya! mungkin ini jati dirimu.." Hibur Miku menepuk pundak suaminya yang sama sekali nggak membantu itu.

Mikuo dan Kaiko cuek bebek sudah kabur pergi bermain.

"are..are, kenapa perut Kaito jadi besar?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Miku dan Kaito yang pundung menoleh arah suara itu.

"kenapa kalian ada disini?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

terlihat Luka, Len, satu banci nyasar (#ditebas) yang sedang minum teh dan Rin yang minum jus jeruk diruang tamu entah dapat dari mana.(Ryu : jangan di tiru ya anak-anak! Mereka memang nggak sopan! Semua : *bawa pisau* Ryu : glup..*kabur*)

"perut Kaito kenapa?" Tanya Len penasaran. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Kaito hamil" ucap miku innocent.

"ohhhh~~" kompak mereka ber-oh ria dan meminun tehnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SROTTTTTT! **

**"APAA?!"**

**"KAITO-NII HAMILL?!"**

** "EHH?! KENAPA TIDAK GAKUPO AJA YANG HAMILL?!"**

**"….LUKA…."**

** "APA INI YANG DISEBUT EMANSIPASI PRIA?!"**

** "DUNIA KIAMATT!"**

**"NYAHAHAHA(?)" **

Miku dan Kaito hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya yang stress bin gila itu.

"kenapa Kaito bisa hamil?!" seru mereka kompak.

"begini ceritanya….(Ryu : baca dari awal ya! XD #plak!)Nah gitu ceritanya!" Miku mengusap perut Kaito dengan lembut.

Luka DKK (Dan Kuli Kuli) hanya mengangguk mengerti. Padahal nggak ngerti! XD.

"nee.. jadi selanjutnya gimana?"

"kita harus mengurus anak Kaito!" ucap Luka bersemangat.

"apaa?!" seru Len dan Gakupo.

"ya benar !" lanjut Rin bersemangat.

"ta..tapi Luka-sama kan juga baru hamil.."

"biarin aja!" kata Luka cuek bebek.

"ayo kita belanja!"

"ayo Kaitooo!" para gadis menarik paksa tangan Kaito yang hanya pasrah ditarik.

Len dan Gakupo menyusul dengan penuh keirian.

'andaikan kami yang hamil' jerit batin LenGakupo mulai ngelantur.

Ryu yang sedang mengetik hanya sweatdrop (?)

**TBC~** (dengan gajenya)

Ryu : *liat ke atas * aduh! Kok jadi gaje ya..

Kaito : kenapa aku jadi hamil?! *bawa eskrim*

Len dan Gakupo : kenapa kami mau hamil?! *bawa pedang*

Luka : kenapa aku jadi istri terong itu?! *nunjuk Gakupo**bawa tuna*

Ryu : *swt* hehehe *kabur*

KLLG : *ngejar Ryu*

**Apa yang akan mereka lalukan saat belanja?**

**"ehh kenapa perutnya besar?"**

**"bukan! dia terkena busung lapar! XD"**

**"AWASSS!"**

**"AKU NGGAK MAUUU!"**

**"hati-hati!"**

** "GYAAA!"**

Ryu : *ngos-ngosan* kalau ada yang mau memberi ide, tinggal titip idenya di tombol review! Terima kasih telah membaca!

KLLG : MATI KAU RYUUUU! *bawa golok*

Ryu : GYAA! *kabur*

Miku Rin : untuk Author baru ini.. tolong REVIEW YAA~~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Baby kaito Chapter 2!

Ryu : hachii! Ryu datang desu~

Len : eh? Sakit ya?

Ryu : iya nih.. Srott! *ngelap di baju Len*

Len : Gyaa! Bajuku yang suci! *lari ke toko baju*

Ryu : nee.. Ryu nggak tau Chapter ini ada humor atau tidak. Tapi Ryu usahakan akan menistakan mereka sebisa mungkin, hachii! #di hajar all vocaloid

Rin : GWS Ryu! XD

Kaito : semoga di terima di sisinya! XD

Ryu : . . . .

DISCLAIMER : vocaloid bukan punya Ryu, kalu punya Ryu, Kaito udah Ryu nikahkan! XD #di gerek

WARNING : gaje, hancur, sarap, abal, kaku, nggak nyambung, alur kecepetan, tipo bertebaran, garing, humor gagal, OOC, tidak memenuhi bahasa EYD, lebay, ceritanya maksa! XD

Happy reading~

* * *

Kembali di Baby Kaito..

SINGGGGG…..

Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len menatap datar gedung didepannya, gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Tempat dimana biasanya kebosanan melanda disaat menemani para istri belanja.

"selamat datang di Pusat perbelanjaan Vocaresu!" seru para penjaga menyambut Kaito dkk.

Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar langsung masuk kedalam begitu melihat 'surga' di depannya. Len segera menyusul Rin. Miku menarik pelan tangan Kaito dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu pula dengan Luka yang siap dengan borgolnya menarik Gakupo dengan kasar.

"Huee..kenapa aku diborgol Luka-sama?"

"itu supaya kau tidak genit ,terong!" Luka menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan dingin dan itu membuat Gakupo pundung disudut gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi gakupo tidak menyadari, sudah banyak sekali orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan itu membuat Luka menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"argghh! ayo cepat masukk! Mereka sudah menunggu! " paksa Luka menarik Gakupo yang pundung masuk kedalam.

(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)

Di depan pertokoan.

Tik..tok..tik..tok..

"huh! Luka-nee kemana sih?!" gerutu Rin, menghentakan kakinya dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Panjang umur!

"hai minna!" teriak Luka keras berlari kearah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"telat!"

"hehehe gomen..gomen" Luka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"jadi.." kata Len ngeggantung "ngapain kita kesini?"

"oh iya!" Miku menepuk Keningnya. "bagaimana kalau kita ke toko baju?" tanya Miku memberi usul.

Rin dan Luka mengangguk LKG hanya diam, seperti mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Ayooo!" seru para gadis menarik pasangan masing-masing menuju toko baju.

(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)

"selamat datang!" sambut penjaga toko baju, tersenyum.

Miku, Rin, Luka membalas senyuman itu dengan tersenyum tipis. "terima kasih" seru mereka kompak.

Sedangkan Kaito, Len, Gakupo hanya menatap penjaga itu dengan sinis. Kenapa? Karena penjaga itu laki-laki. Mereka selaku suami aja jarang di beri senyuman, masa seorang penjaga toko baju bisa mendapat senyuman? Kan tidak adil. -3-

Oke..lupakan si VanaN'Ice yang sedang cemburu itu! Mari kita lihat para gadis yang sedang memilih baju.

"permisi nona. Saya Meiko! apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pekerja toko pakaian bernama Meiko menawarkan bantuan.

"saya sedang mencari baju khusus ibu dan bapak hamil" jawab Rin reflek.

Meiko menatap Rin heran. "bapak hamil?"

**JDER!**

Merasa dibicarakan Kaito hanya diam membeku. Rin yang baru sadar akan ucapannya langsung berlari tanpa penuh tanggung jawab.

"Len-kun kita kesana yuk!" ajak Rin langsung menarik Len.

'Rin!dasar tidak bertanggung jawabb!' teriak batin Luka.

"meiko, e..etto maksudnya bapak yang istrinya hamil. Ya istrinya hamil! hehehe" Luka tertawa canggung. Kaito perlahan mencair dan menghela nafas. Meiko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"mari saya antarkan" kata Meiko menuntun mereka. Sepertinya belum ada yang menyadari perut Kaito ya? XD #plakk!

sesampai di bagian baju ibu hamil. Miku dan Luka segera cepat memilih baju yang bagus. Gakupo yang di borgol Luka hanya memandang mereka dengan bosan.

'ahh.. nggak bisa lihat gadis cantik' batin Gakupo mesum. Tiba-tiba beberapa pelanggan mendekati mereka.

"wahh.. suami kalian keren sekali!" puji para pelanggan histeris yang melihat Kaito dkk.

"terima kasih!" Kata Miku tersenyum.

Gakupo hanya tertawa kepedean "yaahh.. aku memang tam-"

JDUAKK! Gakupo tersungkur ke lantai karena jitakkan super Luka.

Mereka hanya sweatdrop.

"maafkan suami saya ya!" ucap Luka senyum berbinar-binar tetapi dengan darkaura yang bertebaran disekelilingnya, membuat para pelanggan merinding ketakutan.

"haha iya tidak apa.." jawab para pelanggan tertawa canggung.

" tapi permisi nona, kenapa pemuda tampan yang satu ini perutnya besar?" Tunjuk Meiko yang penasaran dengan perut kaito dari tadi. Kaito membeku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'gawat! Kalau ketahuan, imageku sebagai pangeran akan hancur!' batin kaito kepedean.

"dia itu ha.."

"bukan! Dia itu terkena busung lapar!" potong Miku cepat. Sepertinya berusaha menjaga image suaminya tetapi dengan cara yang salah.

**JDERRR!**

Kaito seperti tersengat 1000 volt listrik.

"oh kasihan sekali.." ucap Meiko prihatin "saya turut sedih"

"yahh.. dia memang menyedihkan" ucap Luka memandang Kaito sendu tanpa prike'manusia'an dan prike'hamil'an.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..saya harus melayani tamu yang lain" ucap Meiko meninggalkan Kaito, Luka, Miku, dan Gakupo yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"terima kasih telah membantu!" seru Miku. Meiko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Dan belum beberapa lama di toko baju itu, 'gosip' Kaito yang terkena busung lapar semakin menyebar layaknya virus flu burung. Beberapa ibu-ibu sudah bergosip seperi bebek yang kelaparan.

"lihat tiga pemuda itu, ganteng sekali~"

"ah tapi yang satunya shota banget~ kyaa!"

"iya! Yang satu juga seperti banci kaleng yaa!"

"tapi kenapa pemuda biru itu perutnya besar?"

"aku denger tadi sih, dia terkena busung lapar"

"liat dia, ganteng-ganteng tapi busung lapar"

"iya, padahal dia itu ganteng"

"aku kasihan padanya"

Gosip-gosip Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo Pundung.

"aku di bilang shota.." ucap Len sambil pundung di pundung di pojokkan dengan aura suram.

"aku di bilang busung lapar sama ibu-ibu.." ucap Kaito sambil menyentuh lantai dengan jarinya dan pundung di pojokan.

"aku di bilang banci kaleng.." ucap Gakupo sambil memeluk kaki Luka dengan aura gelap dan pundung di pojokan.

**BLETAAKK!**

"cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya? terong?" Tanya Luka tanpa menghiraukan benjolan di kepala Gakupo.

"ayo temani aku membeli baju!" lanjut Luka menarik Gakupo layaknya sapi. Gakupo hanya pasrah mengikuti istrinya yang 'baik' itu.

"Luka-nee Tunggu akuu!" seru Rin juga menarik Len yang tadi asik pundung di pojokan.

Dan tinggal lah Kaito yang berpundung ria sendirian. Miku menghampirinya.

" bersabarlah Kaito! Mungkin ini adalah cobaan.." Hibur Miku mengusap kepala Kaito.

"Kenapa harus busung lapar?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada suram. Miku hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa canggung.

"Mi..Miku-chan.. kau tega sekali pada suamimu ini.." ucap Kaito kepada Miku dengan mata berlinang.

"tidak apalah suamiku sayang.. ini supaya imagemu tidak hancur kan.." kata Miku kalem, tapi membuat Kaito menangis keras.

"imageku sebagai pangeran sudah hancurr!"

"tapi akan digantikan dengan pangeran berbusung lapar.." Hibur Miku. "sama-sama pangerankan?"

Tangis Kaito berhenti, ia menatap Miku dengan berbinar-binar. " jadi aku masih pangeran?"

Miku mengangguk kecil " tentu saja!"

Kaito dengan bakanya langsung bersemangat. "arigatou Miku-chan!" kata Kaito memeluk Miku.

"douita!ayo kita ketempat Luka.."

"Ayo!"

'entah kenapa, enak juga ya punya suami baka' batin Miku menatap Kaito dari belakang.

(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)(''3)\('/0/'\)

Di tempat Luka.

"Len! Kau harus memakai ini!" seru Rin memamerkan baju Lolita berwarna kuning yang penuh renda kearah Len. Len langsung keringat dingin.

"hehehe" Len langsung mengambil jurus setriliun langkah.

Merasa bahan percobaannya hilang, Rin mengejar Len dengan speed mode "LENNN!"

"GYAAA!"

Selama Rin masih mengejar sang shota, Mari kita lihat pecinta tuna ini.

"Gakupo, ini bagus nggak?" Tanya Luka mengangkat baju dress berwarna putih.

"ba..bagus" jawab Gakupo gugup.

"yang ini?"

"bagus"

"yang ini?"

Gakupo tidak menjawab pertanyaan luka. Matanya memandang sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

'aku sudah nggak tahan' batin Gakupo.

"Gakupo, baju ini bagus nggak?" dengan mata berbinar-binar Luka memamerkan baju dress itu kepada Gakupo. Tapi, belum satu menit, Gakupo sudah lari entah kemana, meninggalkan borgol yang masih ngeggantung di tangan Luka.

"ehh?! Gakupo kemana?!" panik Luka melihat kanan kiri.

"huaaa! Banyak Pantsu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yang tak asing bagi gadis tuna ini. Luka menoleh arah suara itu.

"Gakupo?!"

* * *

**TBC~**

Gakupo : WHATT?! Aku ngapain tuh?!

Ryu : ahh.. palingan nyuri pantsu tetangga, hachii! #di tebas

Luka : *sweatdrop*

Balas Review :

**Kagane Mikasa-san05 :** hehehe terima kasih atas pujiannya! Arigatou moe! *peluk Mika* inget dong, masa Ryu lupa! XD silahkan~

**Yin yin kei :** hai juga Yin Yin~ X3 salam kenal juga! Benarkah? Arigatouu X3 Silahkan~Terima kasih atas reviewnyaa~~

**Kamimura39 :** arigatouu ! Betul tuh, punya anak cukup 2! Dasar Kaito serakah! #di timpuk es krim KB itu Kaito Bencana kan?! #di hajar,

**YamiRei28 : **Reiii! *hug* #dipangkong buat Kaito nista? Hohoho.. Dengan senang hatii~~

Kaito : semuanya jahat jahat! *gigit bantal es krim*

Silahkan~ TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA! XD

**Hikari Kengo :** Yo Kengo! XD Doa kan aja, semoga Mikuo dan Kaiko twincest! #digampar

Arigatou! Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ XD

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi :** hahaha itu karena Kaito serakah anak! XD terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Moka Aoi :** Mokaaa! XD eh? Ryu lupa..kemarin konter sihirnya di bom, jadi nggak bisa isi ulang deh! XD #Plakk!

Silahkan Moka! Arigatou~ TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA! XD

**Boku wa Uzu : **unik? Benarkah? Arigatou~ nggak sia-sia deh Ryu mimpi! XD Terima kasih atas reviewnyaa~~

* * *

Ryu : udah balas Review~~ arigatou minna~~ terima kasih telah membaca! *bungkuk* Hachii!

Miku : untuk Author baru yang gaje ini..

Kaito : *ngenjilat eskrim* Min to review?

Rin : tolong REVIEW YAA~~ XD


End file.
